A game device representing one example of a hand-held information processing terminal has been known. In such a game device, a direction input button (a cross-shaped key) is arranged on the left when viewed from a user and four operation buttons are arranged on the right.
In the game device described above, a game progresses in response to an operation by a user of the direction input button and the four operation buttons. Depending on a type of a game, however, use of an input device other than these input devices may also be preferred. The present embodiment provides a novel configuration capable of providing higher operability to a user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a main body portion, a direction input portion arranged at a position on a main surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by one hand of a user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, and a pointing stick arranged at a position on the main surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by the other hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by the user.
According to the present configuration, a pointing stick for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by a user is arranged at a position which can be reached for operation by one hand of the user. According to this configuration, since the user can operate the pointing stick with one hand, a more suitable input device can be selected in accordance with an application and operability can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the hand-held information processing terminal preferably may include one first operation button or a plurality of first operation buttons arranged on the same side as the pointing stick on the main surface of the main body portion.
According to the present configuration, since the user can operate the first operation button in addition to the pointing stick with one hand, operability can further be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may be arranged in the vicinity of the first operation button.
According to the present configuration, a selective operation between the pointing stick and the first operation button can more readily be performed.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may be arranged at a position where a selective operation by the other hand between the pointing stick and the first operation button can be performed.
According to the present configuration, since the first operation button and the pointing stick are arranged in a range where a selective operation therebetween by one hand of the user can be performed, the user can select each time, an input device more suitable for progress of an application.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may be arranged at a position farther than the first operation button when viewed from the user who holds the main body portion with both hands.
According to the present configuration, since the first operation button is arranged at a position closer to the user than the pointing stick, user's operability of the first operation button which is considered to be relatively high in frequency of operation can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may be arranged above the first operation button on the main surface of the main body portion.
According to the present configuration, since the first operation button is arranged at a position closer to the user than the pointing stick, user's operability of the first operation button which is considered to be relatively high in frequency of operation can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may be arranged on an extension of a direction in which the thumb of the other hand moves while the thumb of the other hand touches the first operation button.
According to the present configuration, since the pointing stick and the first operation button are arranged along a direction of extension and contraction of the thumb of the user, the user can more readily perform an operation for switching between the first operation button and the pointing stick.
In the configuration described above, the hand-held information processing terminal may further include a second operation button arranged on a side surface on an upper side of the main body portion, and the pointing stick may be arranged at a position where an operation to the pointing stick can be performed in parallel with an operation to the second operation button by the other hand.
According to the present configuration, since the user can operate both of the pointing stick and the second operation button with one hand, user's operability can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may be arranged at a position which can be reached for operation by a thumb of the other hand while a forefinger of the other hand operates the second operation button.
According to the present configuration, since the user can operate the pointing stick with his/her forefinger and concurrently operate the second operation button with his/her thumb, user's operability can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the hand-held information processing terminal may further include a third operation button arranged on an end side on a surface of the main body portion where the second operation button is arranged. In this case, the pointing stick is arranged at a position where an operation to the pointing stick can be performed in parallel with an operation to the third operation button by the other hand.
According to the present configuration, since the second operation button and the third operation button are arranged on the side surface of the main body portion farthest from the user in addition to the main surface of the main body portion, more types of input devices can be operated. Thus, user's operability can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the pointing stick may sense strain in accordance with the input operation by the user and sense a direction of the input operation by the user based on sensed strain, and an analog input portion may sense movement relative to a prescribed reference, of a portion onto which the input operation by the user is performed and sense the direction of the input operation by the user based on sensed movement.
According to the present configuration, though the user can perform an operation in connection with a direction onto both of the pointing stick and the analog input portion, the user can perform a quick operation on the pointing stick with a smaller amount of movement. By providing a greater amount of movement to the analog input portion, a sense of being operating can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the direction input portion may be an analog input portion for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by the user.
According to the present configuration, since the user can operate analog input portions different from each other with his/her left hand and right hand, respectively, user's operability can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the direction input portion may include the analog input portion and a direction button which can be pressed by the user.
According to the present configuration, the user can selectively operate both of the analog input portion and the direction button with one hand and operability can be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the hand-held information processing terminal may further include a touch panel arranged between the direction input portion and the pointing stick on the main surface of the main body portion.
According to the present configuration, since the touch panel can further be made use of as an input device, the user can perform an intuitive user operation and user's operability can thus be enhanced.
In the configuration described above, the hand-held information processing terminal may further include an information processing unit that performs prescribed information processing in response to an operation by the user onto at least any of the direction input portion and the pointing stick.
According to the present configuration, the information processing unit can realize information processing in response to an operation by the user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game device that includes a main body portion, a direction input portion arranged at a position on a main surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by one hand of a user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, and a pointing stick arranged at a position on the main surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by the other hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by the user.
According to the present configuration as well, advantages the same as those of the hand-held information processing terminal described above can be obtained.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a main body portion, a plurality of operation buttons arranged at positions on a main surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by one hand of a user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, and a pointing stick arranged at a position which can be reached for operation by one hand of the user in the vicinity of at least one of the plurality of operation buttons, for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by the user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a main body portion, one operation button or a plurality of operation buttons arranged at position(s) on an upper side surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by one hand of a user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, and a pointing stick arranged at a position on a main surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by one hand of the user, in the vicinity of the operation button, for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by the user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a main body portion, a plurality of direction input portions arranged on a main surface of the main body portion, and a pointing stick arranged on the main surface of the main body portion for sensing a direction in accordance with an input operation by a user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a first housing, a second housing connected to an upper side of the first housing such that the information processing terminal is foldable, a display arranged on a main surface of the first housing, a first analog input portion arranged at a position on the main surface of the first housing, which can be reached for operation by one hand of a user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, for sensing movement relative to a prescribed reference, of a portion onto which an input operation by the user is performed and sensing a direction of the input operation by the user based on the sensed movement, a direction button arranged on the same side as the first analog input portion on the main surface of the first housing, a plurality of first operation buttons arranged side by side at positions on an upper side surface of the first housing, which can be reached for operation by one hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, a plurality of second operation buttons arranged at positions on the main surface of the first housing, which can be reached for operation by the other hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, a second analog input portion arranged above the second operation button, for sensing strain in accordance with an input operation by the user and sensing a direction of the input operation by the user based on the sensed strain, and a plurality of third operation buttons arranged side by side at positions on the upper side surface of the first housing, which can be reached for operation by the other hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that is a portable game device, and includes a main body portion, a display arranged on a main surface of the main body portion, a plurality of first operation buttons arranged adjacently at positions on an upper side surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by one hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, a plurality of second operation buttons arranged adjacently at positions on the upper side surface of the main body portion, which can be reached for operation by the other hand of the user when the user holds the main body portion with both hands, and a processor performing prescribed information processing in response to an operation by the user of at least any of the first operation button and the second operation button and having the display display a result of performed processing.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, a generation module that generates a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and a control module that provides stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
According to the present configuration, relative positional relation between the display and the user is estimated based on the image of the user including the infrared components and a plurality of display images are generated in accordance with the estimated relative positional relation. Since stereoscopic display is provided on the display with the use of the generated images, stereoscopic display with a higher sense of reality can be enjoyed even when the user looks into the display without facing the display. In addition, by using the image including the infrared components, even though a background or surroundings of the user is dark, noise can be reduced and accuracy in estimation of relative positional relation can be enhanced.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display may have an adjustable parallax barrier and the control module may provide stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user by adjusting at least one of a position, a width, and an interval of the parallax barrier.
According to the present configuration, by freely controlling the parallax barrier, stereoscopic display having a point of view at a position in accordance with relative positional relation between the user and the display can be provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may generate a plurality of display images based on image pick-up of an object arranged in a virtual space by a plurality of virtual cameras arranged at positions in accordance with relative positional relation.
According to the present configuration, since the plurality of display images can be generated with any object being arranged in the virtual space, as compared with use of an image in real world, more diverse stereoscopic display can be provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may have the plurality of virtual cameras turned in accordance with relative positional relation, with a point of regard in the virtual space being defined as the reference.
According to the present configuration, even when positions of the plurality of virtual cameras change in accordance with relative positional relation, more natural stereoscopic display can continue to be provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may have the plurality of virtual cameras moved in accordance with relative positional relation in a direction in parallel to a plane including the point of regard in the virtual space.
According to the present configuration, processing involved with movement of the plurality of virtual cameras can be simplified.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module and the control module both use relative positional relation estimated by the estimation module.
According to the present configuration, since the generation module and the control module commonly use relative positional relation estimated by the estimation module, processing can be simplified.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may generate a plurality of display images depending on progress of a game application.
According to the present configuration, when the user is absorbed in the game, relative positional relation between the user and the display tends to vary. According to the present configuration, however, a point of view in stereoscopic display is corrected in accordance with relative positional relation, and hence the user can enjoy stereoscopic display even during the game.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may generate a plurality of display images depending on progress of an application making use of movement of the information processing terminal.
During execution of the application making use of movement of the information processing terminal, the user frequently inclines the information processing terminal. According to the present configuration, however, a point of view in stereoscopic display is corrected in accordance with relative positional relation, and hence the user can enjoy stereoscopic display even during execution of such an application.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing terminal may further includes an infrared ray emission portion emitting infrared rays when the camera picks up an image of the user.
According to the present configuration, even when a background or surroundings of the user is dark, an image representing the user and including the infrared components can be obtained as the infrared ray emission portion emits infrared rays.
In the exemplary embodiment, the camera may have a band pass filter for obtaining an image in the infrared wavelength region having a band substantially the same as a band of infrared rays emitted by the infrared ray emission portion. According to the present configuration, an object irradiated with infrared rays can accurately be detected.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and a user, and a generation module that generates a plurality of display images based on image pick-up of an object arranged in a virtual space by a plurality of virtual cameras arranged at positions in accordance with relative positional relation. The generation module has the plurality of virtual cameras turned in accordance with relative positional relation while a distance from a predetermined point of regard in the virtual space is maintained constant, and the distance from the point of regard is different depending on an application to be executed.
According to the present configuration, since turning of the plurality of virtual cameras within the virtual space is corrected in accordance with an application to be executed, the user can enjoy stereoscopic display suited for the application.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and a user, and a generation module that generates a plurality of display images based on image pick-up of an object arranged in a virtual space by a plurality of virtual cameras arranged at positions in accordance with relative positional relation. The generation module has the plurality of virtual cameras moved in accordance with relative positional relation, and an amount of movement in accordance with relative positional relation of the plurality of virtual cameras is different depending on an application to be executed.
According to the present configuration, since movement of the plurality of virtual cameras in the virtual space is corrected in accordance with an application to be executed, the user can enjoy stereoscopic display suited for the application.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer of a hand-held information processing terminal. The hand-held information processing terminal has a display and a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components. The information processing program causes the information processing terminal to perform the steps of estimating relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, generating a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and providing stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game device according to one embodiment that includes a display, a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including an infrared components, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, a generation module that generates a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and a control module that provides stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by a computer of a hand-held information processing terminal having a display and a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components. The information processing method includes the steps of estimating relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, generating a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and providing stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.